XMen: Alpha  Episode III: The AntiMutants
by wiley21
Summary: A mysterious organization is kidnapping mutants and Kitty is their next target.
1. Part One

**X-Men: Alpha**

**Episode III**

**The Anti-Mutants**

**Part One**

Roberto had been told not to trust Americans.

He should have listened.

He hadn't even been in the country for a week before he ended up in this predicament.

The Brazilian native ran around the corner of a barricade and stopped to catch his breath. He had to get away from that thing. No matter where he hid, it found him.

He didn't understand why this was happening to him. He had never done anything to anyone.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the barricade and debris began to fall. Roberto was able to narrowly avoid being buried.

As he lifted his head from the ground, he found himself covered in a massive shadow. It towered over him, it's glowing yellow eyes regarded him without conscience.

Roberto had to act quickly or die. He knew he had the power to save himself, but he had not yet learned to control it.

As the behemoth moved toward him, he reached inside himself and summoned forth all the mutant might he could muster.

Power swept over Roberto as his skin turned black and an orange aura surrounded him. Floating into the air, he was level with the monstrosity's chest.

With a thundering cry, Roberto unleashed a massive burst of solar energy. The attacked plowed into his target, causing a bright flash of light.

The mutant averted his eyes to avoid the flash. When he finally surveyed his damage...

...he found none.

His massive pursuer was seemingly unaffected by the attack.

"Mae holy de deus!" He exclaimed in his native Portugese.

The mutant was so shocked at the futility of his strike that he paid no mind to the large metallic arm that rose and pointed directly at him.

He only stared as a golden light emanated from the palm of his foe. Then, a massive beam of energy shot forward and consumed him.

Roberto da Costa was no more.

-X-

Cold eyes observed the mutant's death on a video screen. The middle-aged man jotted down notes on a small notepad.

"Another impressive test." He said aloud as he adjusted his glasses.

"You think so, do you?"

The voice from behind startled him. He quickly spun around.

"Oh! Colonel! I...I didn't know you were here. Yes, sir. I think the test went perfectly."

The 'Colonel' was flanked by two men with rifles. He seemed unimpressed.

"Perfectly? How could it have not? That mutant was little more then a panicky amateur. He had no idea what he was doing. Just like all of the mutants before him."

"Colonel, with all due respect, you're the one providing the subjects."

"That are tracked down with your equipment. Regardless, I'm tired of wasting my time and resources. You have yet to give me one convincing test against a skilled mutant. This project is finished, Professor."

The 'Professor' rose from his seat. "Wait. There are powerful mutants in this city."

"What the hell makes you so sure?"

The 'Professor' picked up a newspaper from a nearby desk and handed it to the 'Colonel'.

"Perhaps you have heard of an incident that took place at City Hall recently."

-X-

Jean paced back and forth in the school's library. Several students buzzed about looking for books of all kinds.

"He hasn't spoken to me in days. He hasn't called me either. Do you want to know why he hasn't called me?"

Storm sat at a nearby table, rubbing her temples in irritation. "Not particularly."

"Because he doesn't have my number! He has never once asked for my number!"

Storm looked to the entrance of the library to see Peter walking in. He immediately took note of the two of them and headed their way.

"_Thank God." _She thought. _"As soon as he sits down, I'm out of here."_

Peter made his way through the busy library. He smiled broadly as he came up behind Jean...

"Why is Duncan acting this way, 'Ro?!"

...and then turned right back around.

Storm shook her head as the Russian walked away.

"Ro? I asked you a question!"

"Jean, sit down." Ororo took a deep breath as her teammate complied. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course."

"Practically sisters, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Forget about Duncan."

"What?!"

"Jean, it has been made abundantly clear that he is not as interested in you as you are in him. You're a great catch. You deserve a guy who can't even fathom the idea of being away from you for days."

"Well, I just..."

A bell rang indicating that it was time to go to their next class.

"Look, Jean, just do what you feel is right." Storm quickly grabbed her things and made for the door. "Oh, and good luck with the try-outs."

"Thanks." Jean slowly gathered her things. Just then, her eyes widened as realization struck. "The try-outs! Duncan would definitely want to go out with me if I were a cheerleader!"

Jean quickly shoved the rest of her things into her backpack and ran out of the library.

-X-

"Alright everyone, settle down." The school's cheer coach was trying to gain some order in the gymnasium.

Dozens of students had gathered earlier. Some to try-out, others to cheer for friends, and a few perverts who just wanted to watch hot girls jump around. They disappeared as soon as the try-outs had ended.

Jean sat to the side of the gym. She dabbed sweat off of her face. A bottle of water suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Here you go, Jean."

She looked up to see her reflection in Scott's red glasses.

"Scott! I didn't know you were here."

"Well, somebody had to be. The others thought that if you had wanted us here you would have said so. I thought that you shouldn't have to say so. Nonetheless, I'm the only one who showed."

"Well, thank you."

"Don't mention it. You were great. I guess all of those sessions back at the Institute can keep a person in great shape."

"Yea. I didn't do as well as I had hoped."

"Don't worry. You were a lot better than some of the girls."

"I guess so. You didn't happen to see Duncan around, did you?"

Scott sighed. "No. I guess he had other things to do."

"Oh."

"Alright, everyone." The cheer coach walked to the center of the gym. "If I call your name, it means you made the squad."

Jean stood and stepped toward the center, but didn't care to fight her way through the mob. Scott followed alongside her.

"Ok, here we go. Marge Evans, Lisa Dennis, Maggie Morgan, Patty Doane, Selma Paulson, Sherry Andrews, Terri Drew, and Jean Grey."

"Oh my God!! I did it! I'm on the squad!" Jean jumped up and down and then into Scott's arms.

"Congratulations!" Scott hugged her and hoped the moment might last.

Wishful thinking.

"Hey, Jean."

Scott released his embrace so that Jean could turn around to face Duncan.

"Oh. Hi, Duncan."

"Congratz on making the cheer squad."

"Thank you."

"Listen, you free tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

"Cool. We're going out." Scott noticed that was more of a statement than a request.

"Ok."

Duncan nodded and then walked away.

"Uh, Jean. Didn't that seem a little peculiar."

"What do you mean?"

Well, you don't hear from him for a while and then just as you become a cheerleader, he wants to go out again."

"No, Scott." Jean smirked as she watched Duncan leave. "That had never occurred to me."

-X-

"You made the squad?! That's great!" Kitty sat with Jean outside the Institute while Scott, Bobby, Peter and Storm played a game of basketball.

"And that's not even the best part. Duncan wants to see me again."

"Wow. What a day! Oh, oh, let's double! You and Duncan, me and Bobby. It'll be great!"

"I don't know, Kitty."

"Oh, come on. We can excuse ourselves and Bobby can tell you what Duncan says about you when you're not there."

"Really?"

"That's what double dates are for."

"Ok, then."

Kitty claps her hands. "Yay!"

"I really hope Duncan asks me to be his girlfriend. You know, Kitty, I've never had an actually boyfriend."

"Really? Oh, wow. Having a boyfriend is the best. You end up learning everything about them. For example, I know two words that cause Bobby to fly into a rage. Watch. Hey, Bobby!"

Bobby holds the ball and looks over. "Yeah, babe?"

"Johnny Damon."

"Hey, screw him!! He's nothing but a back-stabbing, sell-out, son of a...!!!"

"Bobby!" Scott interrupted. "You want to focus here? We're losing!"

"Well, of course we're losing! He's tall and she's black!"

A loud thunder crack echoed.

"Like I said, he's tall and she's talented."

-X-

Peter stepped up to the door and took a deep breath. The sounds of hard rock were barely audible through the wood. After making one last check to be sure he had wiped away all of the sweat from the game, he knocked.

It took a moment, but Rogue opened her door. "What?"

Peter noted that she did not sound as though she were pleased to be disturbed.

"I was just wondering if you would like to get something to eat. With me."

"Pass." Rogue shut the door.

Peter waited for a moment and then started to knock on the door again.

Just before his knuckles strike, he stopped himself.

If he was going to win Rogue over, he would have to do so slowly and patiently.

Just as he began to walk away, the door opened.

"Peter."

"Yes?"

"Look, I didn't mean to be rude. I just ain't hungry."

"That's alright, Rogue. We will do it some other time."

"Awright. See ya."

As Rogue closed her door again, Peter smiled.

Perhaps it wouldn't take so long after all.

-X-

"Of course our offensive line last year sucked, so I had to scramble, break a few tackles and scored the touchdown myself. I single-handedly sent us to the playoffs."

Jean and Kitty both smiled as Duncan finished his story. The quartet sat in a booth in a popular teen hangout. Bobby leaned back and stared at the ceiling. He looked incredibly bored.

"You were quite the hero. Right, Bobby." Kitty kicked her boyfriend's shin under the table.

"Ow! I mean, wow...you were like Superman."

"I did ok." Duncan noticed a few people across the room. "Hey, Jean, you want to meet a few friends of mine?"

"Yea, that would be great."

As the two got up and walked across the room, Kitty glared at Bobby. "I cannot believe how you're embarrassing me!"

"What the hell are you talkin about?"

"You've just been sitting there like a zombie!"

"Well, excuse me. I didn't want to do this!"

"We're here to help Jean. You need to be nice to Duncan."

"Like hell! I can't stand that guy! He just goes on and on about himself!"

"Well, just do it!"

"Hey, if you think I have nothing better to do than humor this jackass..."

Jean and Duncan returned to the table.

"...hey, you two, how did it go?"

Jean remained standing as Duncan sat down.

"Fine. Well, I going to step to the ladies room."

"I'll go too." Kitty jumped out of the booth and shot Bobby a hard glare. "Why don't you two chat."

As the girls left, Bobby and Duncan sat in silence.

Finally, Bobby spoke. "So, Jean is really great."

"Yea, she is. That Kitty is something. How long have you two been together?"

"About 7 months."

"Nice." Duncan glanced toward the rest rooms. "Listen, Drake. It's nothing personal, but could you and your girl take off?"

Bobby immediately perked up. "Why, yes! Yes we can!"

"Good."

"Great!"

"Ok, boys, we're back."

"That's great, babe, cause we've gotta go."

"What?!"

"I think I'm coming down with something."

"But..."

"No time for buts, Kitty, let's go." Bobby practically pushed Kitty out of the restaurant.

"Well, thanks for coming, you guys."

"Hey, don't sweat it, Jean. You know how **into you** we are. We're your friends because we're **into you**."

Jean smiled happily as she caught Bobby's message. 'Thank you', she mouthed.

Bobby winked to her as he stepped out.

-X-

Outside, Kitty glared at Bobby. Her face quickly turning a beet red. "I...cannot...believe you!!"

"Hey, cool your jets. Duncan asked for us to leave. He wants to be alone with Jean."

"Oh, right, like I'm supposed to believe that!"

"Are you saying I'm lying?"

"Like it would be the first time!"

"Listen up, babe! If I just wanted to up and leave, I wouldn't have to lie! I'd just do it!"

"Oh, of course! Because God forbid Bobby Drake ever do anything that didn't benefit him!"

"Man, screw this! I'm not gonna stand here and listen to you rant about what a horrible person I am!" He turned and walked away.

"Fine, jerk!" Kitty turned and walked the opposite direction.

-X-

"Colonel. We have a target."

The Colonel stepped over to the video screen that his subordinate was watching. "That girl?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, pick her up."

"Yes sir."

-X-

Kitty's head had always been quick to cool. She was already regretting some of the things she had said.

He could have been telling the truth. And he was certainly right about Duncan being in love with himself.

She was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice the man walking behind her that was slowly but surely etching closer and closer.

Suddenly, a man popped out of the alley in front of her. Though surprised, Kitty was able to notice the gun he held. The man aimed and fired.

A dart shot from the gun, passed through Kitty and hit the man behind her. She turned to see him collapse.

As she turned back, the first man tried to grab her. Shadowcat phased through him an kept running.

As she reached the corner, a black van came to a screeching halt in front of her. Kitty quickly doubled back and ran through the wall of the building on the corner.

Once inside, Kitty hid under a desk and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. "Bobby...Bobby...Bobby" She found the correct name in her phone book and made the call.

-X-

Bobby walked down the street at a brisk pace.

"_Who the hell does she think she is talking to me like that?!"_

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was Kitty.

"_Oh, I see! I'm supposed to just get over it, huh?!_ _She probably needs help getting a cab! Sorry, babe,..."_

He shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"_...I don't see how that benefits me."_

-X-

"Hey, this is Bobby. I'm busy or whatever so..."

"Oh, for God's sake, Bobby, answer the phone! Please!"

"She's over there!!"

Kitty saw two men with guns heading her way. She ran from her hiding spot and darted through the wall.

She exited into a walled off area. She could go through them easily, but her attackers could not. She had a few moments.

"Scott! I'll call Scott!" Kitty fumbled with her phone but found Scott's number.

Just as the phone began to ring, something hit the ground nearby. She didn't know what it was, but she phased anyway just to be safe.

The object emitted a shrill piercing sound. Kitty tossed her phone aside so she could cover her ears. The noise made it impossible to concentrate.

She didn't even notice that she was no longer phased...

...or alone.

One of her pursuers stepped up behind her and struck her in the back of the head with the butt of his pistol.

Shadowcat fell to the ground, unconscious.

-X-

"Aahhh!!" Scott threw his cell phone across the kitchen. Rogue was barely able to avoid it as she stepped in.

"Hey! Watch where yer throwin' things!"

"Sorry." Scott shook his head. "Damn cell phones!"

"What happened?"

"Kitty called, but when I picked up all I heard was this loud shriek." Scott walked over to his phone and picked it up. "Must have been interference or something."

He dialed his phone to call Kitty.

"Hiya! You've reached Kitty's phone. Leave me a message. Bye-bye!"

"Now she's not going to answer."

Rogue munched on a few chips. "Must notta been too important."

"I guess not."

-X-

Duncan and Jean pulled up in front of the Institute. The two stepped out and walked to the door.

"Nice place. Kind of far from the school isn't it?"

"Yea, but the scenery is worth it."

"Yea, it's nice. So listen, Jean."

"Yes?"

"I think I could see you being my girl."

Jean smiled broadly. "Really? Me too."

"Ok, then. Your officially my girl."

Duncan leaned in and kissed her.

-X-

"Hiya! You've reached Kitty's phone. Leave me a message. Bye-bye!"

"Hmm." Scott closed his phone again.

Storm looked up from her homework. "Will you give it a rest. She and Bobby are probably just making out or something."

"Why would she call me and then not answer when I try and call her back?"

Rogue tossed a wadded up piece of paper into a trash can. "Maybe her cell phones busted."

"Maybe."

The front door opened and Jean entered. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She released a content sigh.

Storm smiled. "Ok. Out with it. What happened on your date?"

"Excuse me. I think I'd rather go stare at a wall er somethin." Rogue rose from the table and left.

"Duncan just kissed me."

Storm glanced over at Scott. "Well, that's great, Jean."

"Also, I'm now officially his girlfriend."

"Congratulations."

Scott sat down in the chair Rogue had occupied. "Wait a minute. It was peculiar enough when he wanted to go out again after you became a cheerleader. Now he finally decides your good enough to be his girlfriend after you became a cheerleader."

"Scott." Storm held a finger to her lips.

"What are you saying, Scott? That the only reason Duncan is my boyfriend is because I'm a cheerleader?"

"No. I don't know that. I'm just telling you how it appears to someone on the outside."

"Look, Scott, Duncan could have any girl at that school..."

"Not any." Storm interjected.

"...but he chose me. Not because I'm a cheerleader, but because he likes me."

"Ok, fine. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Storm interjected again. "So were Kitty and Bobby helpful?"

"While they were there, yea."

"What? Did they leave?"

"Yes. They made quite a scene outside."

"What did they do?" Scott asked.

"They had a fight."

Storm looked to Scott. "Well, there you go. Kitty and Bobby are making up. That's why she's not answering her phone."

"I suppose that is the logical explanation."

The front door opened again and Bobby walked through. "Hey, guys."

Jean hopped out of her chair. "Thanks for being there tonight, Bobby. Duncan asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Hey, that's great." Bobby's response was subdued. "Well, I suppose Kitty has already told everyone what a jackass I am."

"Actually," Scott began, "we thought she was with you."

"She's not here?"

"If she was, I hardly think we would expect her to be with you."

"Scott, what do we do?" Jean asked.

"Storm, you go upstairs and get Rogue and Peter. Jean, contact the professor and bring him up to speed. Bobby, you and I are going to see Dr. McCoy."

The team disbursed and saw to their duties.

-X-

The X-Men, minus one, gathered in Professor Xavier's study.

"I'm afraid whatever has happened to Kitty, I can't find her using Cerebro."

"What does that mean, Professor?" Cyclops asked.

"It means that she is either being held in a place shielded from telepathic intrusion, or she is...dead."

"Hey! That's not funny!"

"Indeed it isn't, Bobby. It is, nonetheless, a possibility."

"Why the hell didn't you sense something was happening to her, like you did with Storm?"

"I cannot control my psychic flashes. Sometimes they happen, sometimes they don't. Dr. McCoy is trying to triangulate Kitty's location when she called Scott."

"What do we do till then?" asked Colossus.

"We try and figure out who would have reason to kidnap Kitty."

"Not to mention the means to imprison her." Storm added. "She can walk through walls, after all."

"True. We must do some research and determine who would have the cause and the means to do this."

"What about some ah them hate groups?"

"That's a good start, Rogue. Tomorrow at school, keep your eyes and ears open. See if any of your fellow students has a problem with mutants."

"In my government class, they said that people have tried to have laws passed to hunt down mutants. We could look into that."

"Excellent, Jean."

Dr. McCoy busted into the room. "I have a location."

-X-

Scott looked around the building. He, Storm and Dr. McCoy had arrived and found that someone had already broken in earlier that evening.

He made his way out of the building to a walled off area. Something on the ground caught his eye.

He walked over and picked up a pink and silver cell phone.

Kitty's cell phone.

However, he did not see finding the phone as a good thing.

All it did was confirm their fears, and did absolutely nothing to help them find her or her captors.


	2. Part Two

**X-Men: Alpha**

**Episode III**

**The Anti-Mutants**

**Part Two**

Kitty rubbed the back of her head as she rose to her feet. She found herself in a clear tube.

Two more tubes just like it were in the room as well, one on each side of her's. They, however, appeared to be empty. There were other pieces of equipment in the room but it was too dark to tell what they were.

"_Where am I? How did I get here?"_ She thought. _"Oh, who cares! I'm gone!"_

Kitty attempted to phase through the glass, but shockingly found that she couldn't.

"What the...? Hello? Is anyone there?"

"I'm afraid so, Miss Pryde." A cold voice came from the darkness.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? What do you want from me?"

"One question at a time please."

The lights flickered on and the sudden brightness forced Kitty to shield her eyes.

When she could focus, she saw a man standing in front of her cylinder prison. A tan trench coat came down to the backs of his knees and black and gray military fatigues were visible underneath.

Two men with rifles stood on either side of a door that Kitty could only assume was the entrance.

"To answer your first question; I am Colonel Daniel Rossman. I am the founder of a group called the Anti-Mutants."

"Anti-Mutants?"

"That's right. Our mission is to rid the world of the likes of you. You are here to be a test subject."

"What?! I'm not some kind of lab rat!"

"On the contrary, that's exactly what you are. We need the weapons to wipe your kind out. The only way we can develop them is to test them on mutants. So get some rest. There's no telling when your time will come."

Rossman turned to leave.

"Wait! Why are you doing this?!"

The Colonel froze and glanced back over his shoulder. "Do you believe in God, Miss Pryde?"

"Yes."

"Most believe that God is infallible. While that may have been true at some point, He has been making quite a few mistakes over the past few decades."

He faced forward again and began to walk out.

"I am here to correct Him."

Rossman and his guards left the room and the door sealed shut behind them.

Kitty tried to phase out of the tube again, but again was unable. She tried and tried and tried again. Each attempt was more and more aggressive until she was practically throwing herself into the glass.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she finally gave up and fell to her knees. She pressed her forehead against the glass and cried.

"Please do not cry."

Kitty started and jerked her head around, but saw no one. "Whose there?"

A figure dropped from the top of the tube to her right. Kitty's eyes widened in alarm as the creature came into full view.

It was blue, with pointed ears and a tail. It had three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. Yet, despite this, it's yellow eyes regarded her with warmth and compassion.

It was the only thing that kept Kitty from screaming. However, her fear was apparent.

"I am sorry to frighten you. I zought zat if I hid, zen maybe ze guards vould zink I escaped. Zat might have given me a chance to actually escape. My name is Kurt. Vhat is your's?"

"I'm Kitty Pryde. I am so sorry, and embarrassed, I reacted that way."

"Do not vorry about it. I am quite used to it."

"That's no excuse. I should know better. How long have you been here, Kurt?"

"I could not tell you. Time seems to cease in here."

"Do you have any idea how long they've been doing this?"

"Vell, I have seen ozers come and go."

"How many?"

Kurt hung his head. "I...I haven't ze heart to tell you."

Kitty sunk back down to her knees and rested her head against the tube. "Please, guys. Find me."

-X-

Jean rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock.

2:04 a.m.

She had been in front of this computer for four hours. She had 'googled' until she could 'google' no more and she was no closer to figuring out who had taken Kitty.

A cup of coffee was placed beside her keyboard. "Thanks, Dr. McCoy."

"Think nothing of it, my dear." He sat down at another nearby computer. "You know, Jean, if you would like to get some rest..."

A simple look from the redhead was more than enough.

"...nevermind."

"I don't think Kitty is sleeping, wherever she is."

"True, but whenever we do find her you're not going to be of any help if you're exhausted."

He had a point. If she suddenly realized where Kitty was, she was far to tired to focus her psychic powers enough to use them to rescue her. As Professor Xavier had taught her; 'A psychic has focus or has disaster.'.

"Maybe you're right, Dr. McCoy."

"Fear not, Jean. I will be here surfing away."

Jean rose from her chair and made her way to the door. "Wow."

"What?"

"I'm so worried my stomach hurts. I can't even imagine how Bobby must feel."

-X-

A fist coated in solid ice smashed into the punching bag, puncturing it.

Iceman watched as the insides poured out of the bag.

He had tried to take the professor's advice to get some sleep, but he couldn't. She was in his mind. His concern for her would not allow him to rest. His concern...

For the hundredth time, he opened his cell phone.

...and his guilt.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Bobby looked up to see Storm at the doorway.

"Can't."

"Can't or don't want to?"

"Lady's choice."

Storm sat down on the bench to the side of the room. She patted the space next to her.

Bobby rolled his eyes, but walked over and sat down.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're blaming yourself for what happened to Kitty?"

"Wow, 'Ro. And I thought Jean was the psychic."

Storm's glare could be colder than anything he could muster and she leveled it right at him.

"Sorry, 'Ro."

"That's alright. I know it's common in this type of situation for people to blame themselves. Right now, you, Scott, and even Peter, are all blaming yourselves. Must be a guy thing."

"Well, they don't have what I have."

"A relationship with Kitty? We all have that. Granted, you're the only one with a romantic relationship..."

"No." Iceman flipped open his cell phone and handed it to her. "I mean proof."

"Missed call: Kitty - 7:12 p.m. So?"

"That was just two minutes before she called Cyke! She was calling for my help!"

"Calm down. You don't know that. Besides, we all miss calls sometimes."

Bobby jumped to his feet. "I didn't MISS the call, 'Ro!! I IGNORED it!! I was mad and spiteful and turned my back on the girl I love when she needed me most!!"

His eyes watered, but he wouldn't let himself shed a tear.

Storm stood up and opened her arms. Bobby practically fell into them.

"We're going to find her, Bobby. We're going to save her." Though she did not entirely believe her own words.

-X-

"So zere I vas! Ze spotlights vere on me! It vas one of ze toughest acrobatic feats in ze vorld! And I did it vith out a net!"

Kitty smiled as she listened intently to Kurt's story.

"I summoned up mein nerve and svung from ze pole!! Vhen I released, I soared zrough ze air and performed a triple back flip!!"

Kurt tried to replicate the maneuvers in the confines of his tube. The comical futility of it only added to Kitty's amusement.

"Zen, I came down to grab ze second sving!! I svung on it and climbed even higher! Zen, I did a corkscrew and caught ze zird sving vith mein tail! Everyone vas shocked, as zey assumed mein tail vas fake! I svung to ze opposite pole and even stuck mein landing!! 'Nightcravler! Nightcravler!' ,zey all chanted, 'Nightcravler!"

Kitty clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Kurt bowed and went into a crouch. "Zank you!"

"Wow. That must have been cool!"

"Have you ever been to a circus?"

"No. Me and my friends went to Coney Island once."

"Ah. Vell, zat must have been fun."

Kitty shivered and looked around. "Oh."

"Vhat is vrong?"

"Oh, it's just...I guess for a while there, I forgot where I was."

"I am sorry."

"Sorry?! Kurt if it hadn't been for you I would've gone crazy already."

"Glad I could help."

Kitty yawned and went to check her watch, forgetting that her captors had taken it. "I wonder what time it is?"

"I do not know. You look very tired. You should try and sleep."

"Yeah, right. I'll never sleep in this pla..." Her word were cut short by a yawn.

"Of course not." Kurt smiled.

"Well, it wouldn't kill me to try. Good night, Kurt."

"Gute Nacht, mein Freund."

"Huh?"

"Good night, Kitty"

-X-

Kitty woke up to a quiet sobbing sound.

At first she thought that someone new must have been brought in, but then she realized it was coming from Kurt.

"Kurt?"

The German native quickly began brushing away tears. "Y-yes, Kitty?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I am. I vas just zinking about some zing."

"What?"

"I really don't vant to bore you, but I have a few more stories from mein days in ze circus."

"Kurt, you don't have to entertain me. You're obviously in pain. What's wrong?"

"I...I am just...so afraid. I do not vant to die, Kitty."

Kitty put her hand on the glass. "Oh, Kurt. I'm such a jerk. You were doing everything you could to distract me from the situation and I didn't return the favor. Well, I will right now! Of course, I don't have any cool stories like yours."

Kitty thought for a moment. "Oh, oh, I know! I'll tell you about my friends!"

"Your...friends?"

"Yea. The ones that are coming to rescue us. Let's see; there's Cyclops, he shoots optic blasts from his eyes. They're really powerful. There's Jean, she has psychic powers."

"Psychic powers?"

"That's right. She can move things with her mind. It's called telekinesis. Then there's Colossus. He can turn his skin into metal. It makes him really strong and really tough."

"Vow."

"Darn right, wow. Then there's Storm. She can, get this, control the weather!"

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. Wind, lightning, rain, you name it. Then there's Rogue. She can suck the life out of people just by touching their skin. Then there's...there's...Bobby. He...he makes ice."

Kurt noticed a sudden look of pain in her eyes. "Zis, Bobby, is not just a friend is he?"

Tears rolled down Kitty's cheeks. "No. He's my boyfriend. The last time I saw him we had a fight. I...I called him a jerk."

Kurt placed both hands on the glass. "I am certain zat he vill forgive you."

Kitty did the same. "I hope so."

Kurt smiled, but somewhere inside, he hoped that he was wrong. He hoped that one day, God willing, Kitty Pryde would be his own.

Suddenly, the doors slid open and Rossman, flanked by four guards, stepped in. "Well, what's this? Window love for the mutants?"

Kitty and Kurt looked at one another. Something in her eyes told Kurt that his hopes had a chance of coming to pass. She felt for him, he could tell.

"You've been hanging around for quite a while haven't you, Wagner? Well, don't feel left out. It's your turn at last."

Kurt's tube began to rise as the guards surrounded him. He simply hung his head.

"Kurt! Kurt, no!!" Kitty didn't remember at that moment that trying to phase through the tube was pointless. She pressed against the glass, vainly trying to pass through.

The guards bound Kurt with bizarre restraints. He looked to Kitty once more and then the guards lead him out.

"No!! Let him go!! Kurt!!"

The doors sealed shut once more and Kitty was all alone.

-X-

Rogue surveyed the cafeteria. She had kept her ears open all day and had finally hit pay dirt in geometry.

A guy behind her was spouting off about mutants being a scourge and someone needing to do something. She had resisted the urge to break his nose more than once.

She spotted him sitting on the left side of the cafeteria. As she walked over, she smoothed out her hair and undid the top two buttons on her shirt.

Rogue may have been a tomboy, but she had her share of feminine wiles. She would use them if necessary.

She sat down at the table across from him. "Hey. Yer Doug, right?"

Doug looked over his shoulder and then back to her. "Me?"

"Yea. You."

"Yes, I'm Doug.

"You know I heard ya talkin' about mutants during geometry."

"Well, sometimes I tend to spout off about things I know nothing about."

"Aw. That's too bad. I was hopin' you knew of others who wanted to do somethin' about them muties. Oh well." Rogue got up to leave.

"Wait. Wait a minute."

"Why?"

Doug looked around. "Have you ever heard of OWF?"

"That some kinda wrestlin' show?"

"No. 'Our World First'. There's a meeting tonight if your interested. There's actually going to be a special guest. You wanna go?"

"Sure."

Doug handed Rogue a folded up flyer. "Maybe I'll see you there."

Rogue pocketed the flyer and smiled. "Oh I guarantee it."

-X-

"This had better be important, Professor! I'm busy!" Rossman stormed into the room with his usual entourage of armed guards.

"Forget about that pointy eared freak, Colonel. The mutants we have sought, will soon be seeking us."

Rossman calmed a bit and cocked an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Better yet. I'll let our guest do so." The professor reach over to a console and pressed a button.

Kitty's voice emerged from the speakers. "Oh, oh, I know! I'll tell you about my friends!"

Colonel Rossman listened intently as the recording replayed Kitty and Kurt's entire conversation.

"Well, Colonel?"

Rossman paced as he thought. "Weather control. Telekinesis. Metal skin. What the hell is an optic blast?"

"Well, optic usually deals with the eyes. So my guess would be they're blast from the eyes. Nonetheless, these are without a doubt the mutants from City Hall."

"Agreed."

One of Rossman's guards stepped forward. "What do we do about the current situation, sir?"

"Nothing. As long as we have Miss Pryde, the mutants we want will soon come to us."

"Sooner that you think, Colonel." The Professor interjected.

"What are you talking about?

"Security has been set up at that meeting your attending. Two mutants have just arrived."

-X-

Rogue and Peter stepped into the warehouse. Music was playing and alcohol was being served.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Rogue?"

"Positive. Just keep yer eyes open."

Indeed, OWF was spray painted at various spots in the building. Humans were talking loudly about how bad they would 'mess up' any mutant who crossed their path. Rogue would loved to have but these theories to test, but now was not the time.

"Hey there."

Rogue turned to see Doug. "Oh. Hey."

"You want a beer?"

"No thanks." She looked to Peter. "My boyfriend here can get me one."

"Your boyfriend?" Peter and Doug responded with equal surprise.

Rogue put Peter's arm around her neck. "Yea. This is my boyfriend, Peter. My extremely jealous and protective boyfriend, Peter."

Colossus gazed down at Rogue and then glared down at Doug. "Are you looking at her?!"

"No!! N-no, man!!"

"What?! You do not find her attractive?!"

"What?! No! I mean, yes! I mean...excuse me."

As Doug dashed across the warehouse, Rogue and Peter let out a laugh.

"Nice goin', Pete."

"Thank you, Rogue."

"Top notch job."

"You are too kind."

"You can move your arm now."

"Ok."

A skinny man in a dirty jacket stepped on to the makeshift stage. "Ok, everyone. We're about ready to begin. Our special guest has arrived and has insisted on speaking right now. So everyone, welcome Colonel Daniel Rossman."

Rossman strode on to the stage. The skinny man offered his hand, but the Colonel ignored him.

"My fellow, humans. We have a serious problem; mutants."

The crowd began to boo.

"Shut up!!"

The building fell silent.

"The problem is that mutants want to destroy us all so that they might take our place at the top of the food chain. Make no mistake, people, if there is war tomorrow, the mutants will win. Why? Because mutants can be exceptionally powerful. We, as humans, do not have the means to counter their powers. However, my organization is developing technology that will level the playing field."

The crowd starts to weakly applaud.

"But we can not fight a war alone. We must get our technology into the hands of the U.S. military. That is why you must demand that your leaders in Washington arm our troops with the weapons they will need."

The crowd now fully applauds.

This time, Rossman only raises his hands to quiet the crowd. "And now, before we go. A small demonstration on actual mutants."

Rogue and Peter glanced at each other. "Kitty?" Peter asked.

"Maybe." Rogue noticed armed men in armor approaching from behind them. "Maybe not."

Peter now noticed as well. He quickly spun around and was fully encased in metal by the time he faced the armored men. Both men fired their rifles. Blue energy lurched forth and struck him, but to no effect.

Colossus grabbed both men by the arm and flung them over his head. They soared over the stage and came crashing down on the other side.

More armored men appeared on the stage. Colossus turned and scooped Rogue into his arms. He ran for the door. A few humans futilely attempted to impede his departure, only to be struck like bugs on a windshield.

"What are you doin'? The bad guys are that way!"

"I am not concerned about them, I am concerned about you. Once I get you to safety, I will return and face them."

"Oh, I'm just some damsel in distress to you, huh? Well I got news for you, I can take care ah..."

"Katherine Pryde!!"

Colossus came to an immediate halt. Rogue looked over his shoulder at the stage. Rossman wore a smug look on his face.

"I thought that name might mean something. Why don't you come back over here and we'll discuss a few things. Like Miss Pryde's well being, for example."

Peter sat Rogue down on her feet and the two walked to the stage, sneering humans surrounded them.

"Well now." Rossman stepped off the stage as his guards surrounded the duo. "First of all, your metal skin is giving me cause for concern. Why don't you drop it."

Colossus reluctantly returned his skin to its original form.

"Excellent." Rossman struck Peter in the stomach. The blow doubled the Russian over, and Rossman followed with a kick to the face.

"Stop it!" Rogue attempted to rush forward but two guards grabbed her arms.

"Restrain him." Rossman wiped a bit of blood from his boot and then stepped over to Rogue. "Well, he is Colossus. That much I know..."

"How the...?"

"...but you could be Storm, Jean or Rogue. I'm sure my men will be a little gentler with you if you cooperate and just tell me."

"Go to hell!!"

Rossman nodded to the guards holding her. One of them drove his knee into her stomach. The other grabbed her hair and pulled her back up to face Rossman.

"You were saying?"

"You heard me!"

Rossman nodded again. One of the guards grabbed both of her arms leaving the other free to ball up his fist and hold her head still.

"Rogue!" Peter yelled as the other guards picked him up off the ground. Large metal restraints held his arms in check. "Her name is Rogue."

"Smart move, Russian. No one touch her skin, other than that she's harmless. Move them out."

As his guards took Colossus and Rogue away, Rossman turned back to the crowd. "And that is what the future holds for mutantkind. Thanks to the Anti-Mutants."

He turned and followed his men out. This time, Daniel Rossman reveled in the applause he always knew he deserved.

-X-

"Professor! Professor Xavier!" Jean and Scott burst into Xavier's study and slapped a small stack of printouts on his desk. McCoy, Storm and Bobby followed.

"Have you found something?"

"Yes, sir. Professor Bolivar Trask." Scott answered.

Xavier thought for a moment. "I know that name, but from where?"

"He has spoken before congress thirteen time in the past five years." Jean continued. "Each time lobbying for government funding to develop mutant-fighting technology."

"Yes, of course. But how could a scientist manage to kidnap Kitty?"

Storm stepped forward and placed another print out of the desk. "That's where he comes in; Daniel Rossman. He was with Trask the last two time he went before congress. He's former military, I definitely think he could have devised a kidnaping."

Scott continued. "Trask owns a warehouse in The Bronx. That could be where he took Kitty and even if it isn't, it's the best lead we have."

"You're timing is impeccable. I sensed that something has happened to Rogue and Peter."

"Oh, sure, now they start working again." Bobby muttered.

"X-Men; suit up and head for that warehouse."


	3. Part Three

**X-Men: Alpha**

**Episode III**

**The Anti-Mutants**

**Part Three**

Kitty leapt to her feet as the doors opened. She was prepared for Rossman to come for her.

She was not prepared for Rossman to drag in two of her friends.

"Rogue! Peter!"

"That's right, Miss Pryde. I brought you some company. You seemed so sad when Wagner left."

Kitty's eyes narrowed. "You'll pay for this, Rossman. All of this."

"Yes, that's very intimidating." Rossman turned to Peter. "Unfortunately, Colossus, these tubes won't hold you if you're free. So you'll have to stay in those restraints. Put them in."

The guards began to separate Rogue and Peter and take them to different tubes. However, Rogue temporarily broke free from the guards grasp and ran over to Peter and kissed him.

The guards immediately started to pull them apart, but Rossman held up his hand. "Let's wait a second, men."

The leader of the Anti-Mutants watched intently as Colossus began to tremble as Rogue kissed him. Then, just when it seemed like he was headed to a seizure, Rogue pulled away.

Peter fell to the ground and twitched for a moment.

"Well, I hope you two enjoyed that, because it will never happen again. Put them in."

The guards placed Rogue and Colossus into the tubes. As Rossman left he appointed a guard to stay in the room.

"You awright, Kitty?"

"Yea. For the most part."

"Awesome. You ready ta go?"

"Definitely."

"Let's go then."

The guard stepped over to the tubes. "I don't know what you two muties are thinking, but you aren't going anywhere."

"Ya know what's funny."

"What?"

"That Rossman bastard said that these tubes wouldn't hold Colossus if he were free."

"Yea, that why he's not free, you idiot mutie."

Just then, Rogue's skin turned silver and her hair turned black with the exception of her white bangs. Before the wide-eyed guard could step away, Rogue smashed through the glass and grabbed him by the shirt front.

"Surprise!" She turned and hurled him into Kitty's tube.

Rogue stepped over him and cracked open the other tubes.

"Oh my God! It feels so great to be out of there!"

"Sure does, now phase Pete outta these things."

Kitty grabbed Peter and pulled him through his restraints. "Peter? Peter, are you ok?"

Colossus slowly opened his eyes. "I feel...strange."

"That's 'cause yer not whole. I got a piece of ya. You'll get it back soon."

Kitty stepped to the door and phased her head through. "We're clear, you guys. We need to go."

As the metal melted away from Rogue's skin, Peter felt stronger. "Ah. I am ready now."

"Let's move. I'll check the coast again." said Kitty as he phased through the wall.

"You know, Rogue, it may be hard to believe, but that was my first kiss."

"That ain't so hard to believe."

"Yes, well, it was nice."

"I guess Rossman was right about one thing..."

"Ok, guys, lets go."

Rogue looked to Colossus. "...that ain't never gonna happen again."

-X-

Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Storm and Iceman entered the warehouse. The place was filthy and in disrepair.

"Dammit!" Bobby kicked a trash pail across the room.

"Calm down, Iceman. There could still be something here."

"Really, S-Man?! Where exactly?!"

Cyclops scanned his surroundings. His visor did more than restrain his optic blasts. He could see in other spectrums as well as scan for certain things. In this case, cracks. No matter how thin.

Sure enough, Cyclops found lines in the wall that formed a door. "Heads up everyone."

Scott unleashed a blast that knocked down the hidden door.

The team followed a hallway until it stopped at another set of doors. The button on the wall revealed it to be an elevator.

Storm froze at the sight of the small area.

Jean looked back to her. "Storm? Are you going to be ok?"

Sweat was already beading on her forehead. "I'll be fine. Kitty and the others need me. I'll be fine."

Though it took considerable effort, Storm stepped into the elevator.

"Scott," Jean said with her eyes closed. "they're waiting for us."

As the elevator came to a halt, Cyclops stood in front of the door and let loose an optic blast. The door was launched outward, slamming into several of the guards that awaited them.

Jean threw a telekinetic wave that knocked several foes off their feet.

Iceman fired ice blasts that froze his targets into statues.

Storm summoned small tornados, that swirled through the guards with ease.

Cyclops blasted Anti-Mutant after Anti-Mutant.

The team looked to a large door that opened allowing a dozen more men into the fray. Suddenly, the door was torn from it's hinges and crashed down upon them.

The X-Men saw Colossus standing where the large door **had **been. Rogue was to his side and Kitty was running toward them, tears streaming down her face.

Bobby ran toward her and the two embraced.

"Babe, I am so sorry I didn't answer the phone."

"I'm sorry I called you a jerk."

"I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"I'm sorry for making you go on that double date."

"I'm sorry I..."

"Guys. Save some of it for home, will you?"

Kitty looked over Bobby's shoulder. "Sorry, Scott."

"We need to find Rossman and Trask."

Kitty released Bobby and wiped the tears from her face. "Definitely."

"Come on, S-Man. Do you really think that those guys are dumb enough to still be here?"

-X-

Rossman watched the X-Men from behind a two-way mirror high up the wall.

"Alright, Trask. Let's see want this thing of yours can do against worthy foes."

"With pleasure. Keep in mind though, it really wasn't designed to take on a group of mutants."

"Are you saying it can't?"

"Not at all. I'm just saying that it will be even more impressive when it does."

-X-

"You may be right, Iceman, but if they are here, we need to find them." Cyclops began walking toward the large metal doors, when a loud metallic crunch resounded through the area.

The X-Men looked around and listened.

"What the hell was that?" Storm asked.

The sound occurred again and again and again at a steady pace.

"You know," said Jean, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say those were footsteps."

Just then, an explosion rocked the area as a towering robot burst through the wall.

Easily standing as tall as a two story house, the mechanical behemoth stomped toward the team.

"Ok, X-Men. We've been trained for this. Let's take it down!" Cyclops shouted as he unleashed an optic blast. The blast struck the robot but had seemingly no effect.

They rest of the X-Men's strikes were equally ineffective. The behemoth only stood there, watching them with glowing yellow eyes.

"X-Men! Regroup!" The team returned to Cyclops. "Ok. I have an idea. It's going to take all of us."

-X-

"What is that piece of junk waiting for, Trask? It's letting them plan something."

"It's alright. It's programmed to observe what they're capable of and then attack."

Rossman slowly turned his head to face Trask. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. It's fine. It's defenses are impenetrable."

"With a strategy like that you'd better hope so."

-X-

"Alright, let's do it! Everyone in position!"

"Ya know, Cyclops, I thought you said this plan took all of us."

"Sorry, Rogue. Just hang back on this one. Ok, team. Now!!"

On Cyclops command, Iceman covered the ground around the robot with ice. Colossus slid across the ice to the robot's left leg. He broke into the ice and began trying to lift the leg.

Using her telekinesis, Jean seized the robot's right leg and struggled to lift it. Storm soared into the air and slammed the behemoth in the chest with hurricane force winds.

The combination of the slick surface, the lifting and the pushing, were starting to take their toll. The machine began to tilted backwards.

Cyclops and Shadowcat ran past their towering foe and stopped behind it. "Are you ready, Kitty?"

Kitty's eye were cold and hard. "You bet. This is for Kurt."

Finally, the metal giant fell backwards. As tons of steel fell toward them, Cyclops took Kitty's hand.

The impact of the machine crashing down shook the floor. Jean started to fall, but a gust of wind tossed her back to her feet.

The remaining X-Men watched and waited. It seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly, a beam of red energy burst out from the fallen behemoth's chest. Another burst from it's stomach, another from it's shoulder and then finally from it's head.

The team cheered as Shadowcat and Cyclops emerged from the machine's chest. Kitty threw her fist into the air. "Woohoo!! We're the greatest!!"

"Hey, check it out."

Kitty turned to see Scott looking at something engraved into the robot's armor. "Sentinel 0001. What's a Sentinel?"

Cyclops motioned to the robot they stood on. "This is."

"Oh."

-X-

"Well, Trask, I certainly am glad I spent..."

Rossman's voice started calm and then erupted.

"...millions of dollars on that piece of crap!!"

Trask merely looked at him. "Colonel, you should pay attention. Things are about to really get interesting."

-X-

Cyclops and Kitty hopped down off the fallen Sentinel and re-joined the group. "Ok. Guys, now we really need to find Rossman and Trask and get out of here."

A metal scraping drew the team's attention.

"You've got to be kidding!" Storm's eyes widened as the Sentinel pulled itself back up to it's feet.

Temporarily frozen in shock, The X-Men didn't react until their foe was clamoring toward them.

Cyclops fired another optic blast and struck his target directly in one of the holes he had blown in it's armor. The red streak shot right through.

Despite this, the Sentinel stomped down and nearly crushed it's attacker.

Storm rose into the air and once more summoned the wind to aid her. The Sentinel was unaffected by the attack and launched a metal sphere from it's wrist.

The sphere shot toward Storm. Just before it struck, it opened up. Before Ororo could evade, the sphere closed shut with her inside.

The metal bubble struck the wall and plummeted downward. Just before it crashed, it halted in mid-air and then settled gently to the ground.

Jean ran over to the sphere. "Storm? Are you ok?"

Inside, Ororo sat in the fetal position. Her eyes were bulging and sweat poured from her. She trembled as the walls of her round cell seemed to close in on her.

"Ororo, can you hear me?"

"Jean, Look out!!"

Just as Jean turned to see the chuck of debris spiraling toward her, she was tackled out of the way. The debris struck the ground and knocked Storm's sphere into the wall.

Jean and Rogue just stared at each other. The confusion on each of their face's made it seem as though neither were certain as to what just happened.

"Thanks."

Rogue picked herself up. "Don't make a habit of it."

Kitty reached into the metal sphere. "Storm. Give me your hand."

Storm clasped on to it so hard Kitty winced.

She pulled Ororo out, and quickly took her in her arms. "Ok. Ok. You're out now. Breath, breath." Storm trembled and clutched onto Kitty as though she were life preserver.

Ororo Munroe was the strongest women Kitty had ever met, she was kind of her hero in that regard. Kitty hated seeing her in this state.

Iceman tried to create an ice wall between them and the Sentinel, but the machine smashed through it with ease. "Damn! This is getting old fast!"

"Stay strong, Robert." Colossus lifted a large piece of debris over his head and threw it with all his might. With surprising speed, the Sentinel swatted the projectile away.

"You were saying?"

Cyclops stepped in front of the group. "Everyone get down!!"

The team complied except Jean. "Scott! What are you going to do?"

"End this." The leader of The X-Men reached up and removed his visor.

"Oh, no. Scott, please put that back on."

"Not this time, Jean. Get down."

Jean dove behind him. "Don't look directly at the blast!" She shouted to the others.

Cyclops opened his eyes as wide as he could. A massive stream of red fury burst forth.

The unbridled power of his optic blast had always terrified Cyclops. But his friend's lives were at stake. He had to take the risk.

The size and power of the attack slammed the Sentinel into the wall, knocking most of it down. Pieces of the robot flew off.

After a few moments, Cyclops closed his eyes. Scott feel to one knee and put his hands over his eyes.

Rogue rushed to pick up his visor, but Jean pulled it to her with her TK. Rogue tried to shot her a dirty look, but she seemed completely oblivious to her.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Jean."

Bobby walked closer to the Sentinel and surveyed the damage. "S-Man, you are the king!"

"Are you awright?"

"Yea, Rogue I'm fine." Cyclops answered. "I'll just need a little rest."

"Look, this may not be a popular suggestion," Jean began. "but I think we should get out of here before that thing gets back up again."

Kitty stepped over with Storm's arm around her neck. "But what about Rossman and that other guy? They have to answer for what they've done!"

Scott stood back up. "They will, Kitty. But Jean is right. That thing may not be done, and even if it is, there could possibly be another one waiting for it's turn. We need to go now."

"But..."

"Kitty. Let's go."

As Kitty frowned, Peter stepped beside her. "I will take her if you like."

Colossus scooped Storm up and headed for the elevator.

Kitty stood there for a moment. She glanced around at the place that had been her prison. It was in ruins now, but only hours ago, it seemed like the last place she would ever see.

"You'll pay." She said quietly. "You'll pay for all you've done. You'll pay for what you did to Kurt."

"Kitty?" Bobby stood behind her. "We should go, babe."

Shadowcat wiped away a tear. The tear she swore would be the last one she shed over what happened here.

She turned and Bobby out his arm around her and they left that place behind.

-X-

Rossman stared out the window of the van as it left his former headquarters.

"Honestly, Colonel, I had no idea one of those mutants, any mutants for that matter, could possess such a potent attack."

"Shut up, Trask!!" The Colonel shouted as he jerked his head around to face him.

The professor fell silent.

Rossman turned his view back to the window. "You have nothing to worry about. That wasn't the last Sentinel those muties will see."

Trask smiled as the van sped away.

-X-

The sun was setting at the Institute as Bobby carefully drove the cross into the ground with a hammer. When he was done, he joined Kitty in front of it.

_**Kurt Wagner. May he rest in peace**_

"So who was this guy anyway?"

"A friend. He helped me stay sane. He was one of the sweetest and most caring people I've ever met. I'll miss him."

"Come on, babe. It's getting pretty cold out here."

"Yea." Kitty took a moment to say a silent prayer and then walked with Bobby back to the Institute.

-X-

From a nearby tree, yellow eyes watched Kitty leave the grave site. Then, in a burst a dark smoke, they vanished.

Coming Up

Episode IV: Weapon X


End file.
